


Hotel California

by orphan_account



Category: I’m Dying Up Here (TV), Logan Lucky (Movie)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Gay, M/M, Magic, Mentions of drugs, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hotel California

The Hotel California was built in the 60’s. From the balconies, the Walk of Fame is visible. Since it’s grand opening, it has hosted numerous stars from Hollywood and beyond. The hotel is furnished with a bar, a club and lavish rooms fit for a celebrity. The elite status of their guest and the prime location makes the hotel a luxury experience.   
The hotel is more than meets the eye, however. Once you check into the hotel, you are trapped forever. Time is different there. You don’t age, you don’t feel the passage of time. It all feels like one night to the guests. People come, but they never go. The Hotel California is a place with limitless alcohol, limitless sex and limitless possibilities.


End file.
